Démons
by Danacarine
Summary: Jack décide de fêter en solitaire les fiançailles de Sam et Pete....


**- Démons -**

**Auteur **: Danacarine (Carine)

**Email :** http://dreamgate. : "Affinity" ("Monde cruel"), 8.07

**Disclaimer **: _Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la MGM… Tant pis !_

_(15.05.06 __-> __18.06.06)_

_« Dans les périodes d'apaisement, on croit toujours les avoir vaincus.  
__On s'imagine qu'à la longue, on a fini par leur faire la peau.  
__Qu'on les a éloignés pour de bon.  
__A jamais et pour toujours.  
__Mais c'est rarement le cas.  
__Le plus souvent, nos Démons sont toujours là, tapis quelque part dans l'ombre.  
__Guettant inlassablement le moment où l'on baissera la garde.  
__Et quand l'amour s'en va… »_

- **Guillaume MUSSO** (Seras-tu là ?) -

Le claquement violent de la porte résonne dans toute la maison sans que j'y prête la moindre attention… Je me débarrasse rapidement de mon blouson et de mes clés, et me dirige directement vers la cuisine, j'ai besoin d'un remontant !

J'ouvre le frigo, envoie la main vers une des nombreuses cannettes qui me tendent les bras… Mais non, j'ai une meilleure idée !

Je me précipite vers le salon, m'accroupis devant le petit meuble qui me sert de bar et commence à fouiller consciencieusement l'endroit… Où est-elle ? Je serre un peu plus les mâchoires, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec mes nerfs !

Enfin, je l'aperçois au fond, cachée par les nombreuses bouteilles d'apéritifs et autres digestifs et le tas de verres « pour invités » qui ne sortent jamais…

Ma vieille amie, que je conservais précieusement pour les grandes occasions…

« Je crois que ce soir, t'as gagné le droit de faire la fête avec moi ! »

Quelle meilleure occasion que d'avoir envoyer la femme qu'on aime dans les bras d'un autre ?

Je prélève un verre en cristal de la pile, après tout, c'est un grand soir, et je m'installe confortablement sur le canapé. Je dévisse le bouchon et hume l'arôme ambré qui se dégage de la bouteille.

Je me verse une généreuse rasade et l'avale d'un coup… Je ferme les yeux en grimaçant pendant que la douce brûlure se répand dans mes entrailles… Voilà, ça va déjà un peu mieux…

Je me reverse un verre et lui fait subir le même sort que le précédent. Surtout ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences avant d'avoir l'esprit suffisamment embrumé…

Malheureusement, mes pensées me ramènent encore et toujours à elle… Qu'est-ce que je croyais, bon sang !? Que c'était possible ? Qu'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'un infime espoir qu'un jour elle serait à moi ? Foutaises ! Comme si je méritais ça…

Je soupire lourdement et me ressers une lampée d'alcool que je siffle aussitôt… Désespérant… Plus je bois et plus je me sens lucide. Je n'ai même pas droit à l'oubli…

Je regarde ma vie… Ce n'est qu'un vaste ramassis d'échecs personnels… Mais ce n'est pas le pire… J'ai ruiné la vie de tous ceux qui se sont approchés un peu trop près de moi…

Je suis un immense chat noir ! L'analogie m'arrache un rire sarcastique qui retentit dans le silence de la maison… J'ai l'impression de devenir fou !

Je suis fatigué… Si fatigué… Je porte les poings sur mes yeux et les appuie fortement jusqu'à voir des millions d'étoiles danser sous mes paupières. Hélas, ça n'efface pas son visage… C'est toujours lui que je vois… L'étincelle de tristesse dans ses yeux quand je l'ai encouragée à accepter la demande en mariage de l'autre…

Quand elle m'a montré l'écrin noir, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre… Je l'ai pris et j'ai regardé attentivement la bague qu'il contenait. Alors c'était ça… Un anneau et une petite pierre brillante… C'était si petit et pourtant, en un instant, ça avait suffi à anéantir tous mes espoirs… Le claquement sec du couvercle résonna comme une immense gifle en moi… C'était fini…

Pourtant, dans son regard, il y avait autre chose… Une question muette… Pendant une seconde, j'ai senti qu'il me suffisait d'un mot pour que tout change… Mais je n'ai rien dit, je n'en ai pas le droit… Je l'aime plus que tout… Trop pour la laisser gâcher sa vie avec moi.

Je me relève péniblement sur mon siège et me ressers à boire… Je suis bien décidé à me noyer dans l'alcool pour fêter ça !

« A la tienne, Pete ! T'as intérêt à la rendre heureuse… »

Je lève mon verre avant de le vider d'une traite…

Mhhh… Je le regarde d'un œil dubitatif : je ne ressens plus la brûlure apaisante… Doit être trop éventé, ce whisky ! 20ans d'âge, tu parles ! Je regarde l'étiquette… Rha, pourquoi c'est toujours écrit si petit ?

Pas grave, je vais juste doubler la dose ! J'attrape le goulot et en bois une lampée supplémentaire. Une chaleur bienfaisante se fait enfin sentir… Je ferme les yeux et soupire profondément… Piètre réconfort mais je fais avec ce que j'ai…

Je regarde autour de moi. La nuit est tombée et mon salon est plongé dans la pénombre, je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu… Je songe un instant à me lever pour atteindre l'interrupteur mais je n'en ai pas la force pour le moment…

De toute façon, je suis bien dans le noir… Seul et dans le noir, c'est toujours comme ça que ça se termine…

Combien de personnes ont cru en moi et ont tout perdu ou presque ??? Et combien y ont laissé leur vie ?? Trop, beaucoup trop… Je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « ami fiable » !

A travers les brumes de l'alcool, je vois apparaître les visages de tous ceux que j'ai trahis… Je ferme les yeux mais ils sont toujours là, bien décidés à me hanter un peu plus… Ce n'est vraiment pas mon soir !

Je soupire une nouvelle fois… Je passe une main sur mon visage mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rien oublier… Rien… Je me sens vieux, fatigué et déprimé…

Mon regard se pose sur le cadre pendu au mur… Je ne distingue pas l'image mais je la connais par cœur. Ma plus belle réussite… Mon pire crime aussi… Mon bébé… Si j'avais été à la hauteur, si j'avais été un vrai père, attentionné, attentif, présent surtout… Rien ne serait arrivé ! Si… Si… Si… C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste, des « si » pour refaire un passé perdu.

Ensuite Sarah est partie… J'ai brisé sa vie et je n'ai été d'aucun soutien pour elle. Je ne supportais plus son regard sur moi… Je ne me supportais plus non plus.

J'ai accepté la mission d'Abydos dans l'espoir de ne pas revenir… Le destin et Daniel en ont décidé autrement. Et « grâce à moi », il a rencontré Sha're… Et s'est retrouvé veuf moins d'un an plus tard !

Plus tard, j'ai persuadé Teal'c de nous suivre et sa famille a été bannie de son clan. Sa femme bien aimée a fini par en mourir aussi…

Alors non… Je ne veux pas que ça arrive à Carter ! Elle a déjà bien assez souffert comme ça… On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait été très chanceuse avec ses relations amoureuses. Et si c'est avec ce Pete qu'elle doit être heureuse, qu'il en soit ainsi… Même si j'en crève de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un crétin pareil…

Tout ce que je veux, c'est continuer à la voir sourire… C'est tout ce que je demande… Je sais que si je m'approche trop près d'elle, elle finira par être malheureuse. Si ça devait arriver, je ne m'en remettrais pas… Je n'ai plus la force de lutter…

Je m'extirpe avec la plus grande difficulté de mon fauteuil… Je suis vraiment trop vieux pour toutes ces conneries. Je me dirige vers ma chambre en me tenant aux murs. Décidemment, je vieillis. Je ne tiens plus aussi bien l'alcool qu'avant. Je vais dormir… Et avec un peu de chance, je vais oublier quelques heures les démons qui peuplent ma vie…

Je me laisse tomber tout habillé sur le matelas. Personne n'est là pour me le reprocher… L'avantage de vivre seul. Je ferme les yeux et fixe mes pensées sur la seule chose que je n'aurai jamais… Je me sens enfin sombrer dans le sommeil, un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Aoutch ! » Qui a allumé la lumière ??? Oh bon sang… Ma tête… J'ai l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur géant essaye de me transpercer le crâne… Je referme les yeux en serrant au maximum les paupières mais la lumière du jour m'agresse quand même… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ???

Je me retourne en maugréant et j'essaie une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux… Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Mais j'arrive à distinguer les chiffres sur mon radio réveil… 6… 4… 4… 6 h 44 ! Il me semble me souvenir que j'ai un briefing à 8 h… Me faudra bien tout ce temps pour me redonner bonne figure…

Dans un effort surhumain, j'arrive à m'asseoir au bord du lit et je fixe un long moment mes pieds, incapable de faire un geste de plus… J'ai un mal de tête abominable… Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ???

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en grimaçant… Ah oui, je sais… Tout me revient maintenant… J'ai fêté les fiançailles de Carter…

Je me lève en soupirant et me traîne vers la salle de bains. Mauvaise journée qui s'annonce… Comme toutes celles qui suivront d'ailleurs… Mon dernier espoir s'est envolé et c'est moi qui lui ai donné des ailes !

Après une longue, très longue douche et un petit-déjeuner sous forme de deux cachets d'aspirines, j'entreprends de me raser… A travers les traînées de buée, je m'observe méchamment dans la glace…

« Imbécile ! »

Je secoue la tête… Navrant, j'en viens à parler tout seul… En plus, je ne suis pas d'accord ! J'ai bien fait d'agir comme ça. Je m'adresse à mon reflet et lui expose les faits :

« Premièrement… » Je lève mon index, « J'aime Carter. » A lui, je peux bien l'avouer…

« Deuxièmement… » Au tour du majeur de se lever, « Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse ! »

« Troisièmement… » L'annulaire rejoint ses deux compères, « Pete la rend heureuse… » Malheureusement…

« Et quatrièmement… » Le petit doigt est enfin de la partie, « Je n'ai rien à lui apporter… »

L'équation est simple, je n'ai plus qu'à me retirer du jeu, aussi discrètement que possible et à la regarder évoluer de loin… La savoir heureuse me suffira…

Au fur et à mesure que je me prépare, je me forge une toute nouvelle carapace, spécialement pour elle… Finis nos regards appuyés, nos sous-entendus et tout ce qui rendait ma vie plus légère à porter… Finie la complicité si spéciale qui nous unissait. Je veux que mes rapports avec elle soient le plus neutre possible, je veux qu'elle s'éloigne de moi…

Non… Pour être honnête, c'est pas ce que je veux mais c'est ce que je dois faire.

Je laisse Jack aux vestiaires et c'est le Général O'Neill qui se rend à la base d'un air absent ce matin… Et je pense que Jack n'est pas prêt de refaire surface, il est bien trop fragile face à Sam… Je vais avoir besoin de la rigueur du militaire pour tenir mes engagements.

Je fronce les sourcils tandis que je passe le contrôle d'entrée du SGC… Je vais devenir schizophrène si je continue à me dédoubler comme ça… Mais qu'importe… Le jeu en vaut la chandelle si c'est pour le bonheur de Sam !

Walter m'accueille comme d'habitude avec des tas de papiers à signer. Et comme d'habitude, je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille jusqu'à ce qu'il me signale une visite inattendue dans mon bureau. Kerry Johnson travaillant pour la C.I.A… Les ennuis qui s'annoncent sûrement… Rha, j'avais bien besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

Je pousse la porte et une jeune femme à l'opulente chevelure auburn se retourne vers moi en souriant…

« Kerry Johnson, CIA. Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance Général O'Neill ! »

Je lui tends machinalement la main pour répondre à son salut, captivé par autre chose…

Joli sourire…


End file.
